


Hamilton: A UA Musical

by I_love_my_ships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_my_ships/pseuds/I_love_my_ships
Summary: Class 1-A puts on the play Hamilton and some find love along the way.I HONESTLY SUCK AT SUMMARIZATIONS!!Or Midoriya gets stuck playing the female leading role and bakugou gets stuck playing the male leading role.I want to update this like every week so like stay tuned... :)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. Auditions and Castings

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this like when I had three hours of sleep.... I think it is still a good idea when I now have eight hours... please don’t judge...

“Listen everyone” aizawa said crawling out of his sleeping bag and everyone looked at him. “We are putting on a play and all are you are going to audition.”

“HELL NO I DON’T DO PLAYS” Bakugou yelled. 

“You don’t have a choice you audition and participate or get expelled...” aizawa glared at bakugou. 

“Tch” bakugou leaned back. 

“Last year they did wicked so this year we were all thinking Hamilton.” Midoriya raised his hand. “Yes problem child?” 

“What is Hamilton?” 

“You will figure that out later you will have an hour to prep for your auditions you will need to have a monologue to preform and a song to sing also fill these out” aizawa said passing out papers. “No any questions” Midoriya raised his hand. “Great no questions I have to go meet up with midnight and mic who are going to help with the auditions” aizawa walked out of the room. 

“Okay has anyone every watched Hamilton before?” Midoriya stood up and asked. Everyone shook their heads no. “Okay then...” Midoriya sat back down and started filling out the paper. 

‘Who would you like to audition for?’ Was the question at the bottom. ‘Anyone’ Midoriya wrote down. Some people were smart enough to write ‘male characters’, ‘female characters’ or ‘background characters’.People pulled out their phones and started looking for pieces of plays that they could mesmerized easy. They pulled out their favorite songs because let’s be honest they had them mesmerized by heart. 

After an hour of practicing aizawa came back in the room and lead them to the stage. 

“You will audition on the stage and you will wait in this room for your name to be called” aizawa pointed towards the lobby. “Okay we will go start with..... iida and I will tell you to to go next....” 

~after they all audition~

“I wonder who we will get casted as” Uraraka says smiling. 

“Yeah...” Midoriya smiled. 

“Listen class i am aware that you guys have not seen the musical that is why it is your assignment to watch it. Here is the casting list be happy with you get and NO I’m not changing it.” 

Bakugou- Alexander Hamilton 

Midoriya- Elizabeth Schuyler 

Kirishima- Angelica Schuyler 

Denki- John Laurens/ Phillip Hamilton 

Uraraka- Peggy Schuyler/ Maria Reynolds

Todoroki- Aaron Burr 

Iida- George Washington

Shinsou- marquis de Lafayette/ Thomas Jefferson

Sero- Hercules mulligan/ James Maddison 

Ojiro- Samuel Seabury and ensemble 

Aoyama- king George III 

Tsuyu- ensemble

Hakuakure- ensemble 

Momo- costume designer 

Sato- Charles lee, ensemble 

Shoji- James Reynolds, doctor, ensemble 

Tokoyaami-ensemble, George Eacker 

Koda- ensemble 

Mina- dance choreographer

Jiro- music director

“Umm I have a question mr. aizawa” Midoriya said with his hand up. 

“What is problem child?” Aizawa groaned 

“Elizabeth Schuyler sounds like a girl” Midoriya said. 

“Same for me with Angelica Schuyler” kirishima said. 

“Well not really a questions but that’s because they are girls” 

“WHAT?!” Midoriya and kirishima said at the same time. 

“Listen you two both put ‘anyone’ in your papers and all the girls are already got something else plus problem child you can hit all the high notes” aizawa got in his sleeping bag. 

“But-“ Midoriya started but was cut off. 

“No buts class is dismissed remember to watch the movie you have the weekend” and with that aizawa fell alseep. 

“Fine” Midoriya mumbled and took a picture of the caring list and the class left. 

“Haha I can’t believe you got casted a girl” bakugou laughed. 

“Bro that’s not funny I did too...” kirishima said. 

“Pffft-“ 

“Whatever” kirishima said. “I think that it will be very manly” 

“Tch whatever” bakugou left. They all went back to their dorms and socialized about the parts that they got. Midoriya went on his bed and sighed he knew that it was going to be a long year. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! And please leave comments to help me with this work cause this idea has been in my head for a while now...


	2. Watching and reacting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch Hamilton....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support enjoy this chapter please 🥺 
> 
> And I tried to make this a little funny so like yeah... 
> 
> It’s most likely not funny tbh

Midoriya played some of the songs to get a feel of what the musical was about. He played Alexander Hamilton, We Know, Guns and Ships and The election of 1800. Rap.... that’s what he was dealing with. 

Midoriya put the popcorn in the microwave. He put some candy in the bowl and changed into some sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He watched the popcorn pop. He took the bag out and laid in his bed opening his laptop. There was a knock on his dorm door. 

“It’s open” Midoriya said still laying down. Bakugou walked in the door. “K-k-kacchan?” 

“Oi nerd they are watching Hamilton down in the commons if you want to join them” bakugou said. 

“O-oh well I’m was going to watch it by myself because.... I really don’t wanna be embarrassed by it...” 

“Oh because you have to play a girl?” 

“Well yeah...” 

“Okay bye then” 

“Do you wanna watch it with me?” Midoriya asked. 

“Tch... I have nothing better to do and I don’t wanna be by those extras right now so sure” 

“Great” Midoriya smiles and moved over to create a spot for him. Midoriya patted the spot next to him. Bakugou closed the door and sat next to him. “Popcorn?” Midoriya asked. 

“Sure” bakugou said taking some. Midoriya pushes play on the movie. 

“How does a.......” 

Like thirty minutes into the movie. 

“OoOoH~ I do, I do, I do, I dOoOo~” 

“Deku what does it means by ‘I do’?” Bakugou asked. 

“I don’t know.... keep watching” Midoriya answered. 

“Then you walked in and my heart went ‘BOOM’!” 

Midoriya’s face was getting paler as the song goes on. 

“Deku?” Bakugou asked but Midoriya’s face was glued to the screen. 

“Grab my sister and whisper ‘yo this ones mine’” 

Bakugou blushed and stared at the screen. 

“My father stone faced while your asking for his blessing”

“blESSING?!” Bakugou said a lot louder than he meant to. 

“K-k-keep watching” Midoriya whispered barely audible. 

“HE’S MINE, THAT BOY IS MINE” the volume sounded louder then it actually was. 

“What?” Midoriya whispered. 

“HeLpLeSs~” 

“WHY IS THERE LIKE WEDDING MUSIC PLAYING?” Bakugou yelled. 

“In new york you can be a new man..... helpless~” and then Alexander and Eliza kissed. 

“WHAT THE F—-“ bakugou said. Midoriya pauses the movie. Uraraka barged through the door. 

“WHAT HAPPENED I HEARD SCREAMING?!?” 

“N-n-nothing.....” Midoriya stuttered out. 

“WHAT DO YO MEAN NOTHING OUR CHARACTERS GET MARRIED!?!” Bakugou got up off the bed. 

“oh..... OH!...... wait WHAT?!” 

“IF AIZAWA THINKS IM “MARRYING” DEKU HE IS WRONG!” Bakugou stormed out of the room. 

“Where are you going?” Uraraka asked. 

“TO GET AIZAWA AND TELL HIM” bakugou said walking away. 

“DON’T YOU THINK THAT HE ALREADY KNOWS HE WAS THE ONE THAT CASTED US!” 

“Shit you’re right” bakugou mumbled. “WELL IM STILL GOING TO YELL TO HIM!” Bakugou stormed off out of sight. 

“Ugh.... are you okay deku?” Uraraka asked. Midoriya started to cry and he shook his head. Uraraka closed the door and laid in bed next to him. “Tell me what’s wrong?” Midoriya sat up. 

“Do you promise not to tell a another soul what you saw?” Midoriya asked trying to lighten the mood. 

“No one else was in the room where it happened...” Uraraka caught on. 

“Is that a yes?” Midoriya said making room for her. 

“Ummm... yes?” Uraraka said down and they both started laughing. 

“Okay but seriously can’t tell another soul” Midoriya looked dead in her eyes. 

“Okay I promise” Uraraka held out her pinky. 

“Okay so I might have a tiny-huge crush on kacchan” 

“yOu WhAt?” 

“Shhhhhhhh” Midoriya places his hand over her mouth. A muffled apology came from her mouth. “Anyways I’ve liked him for like about idk since 2nd grade....” 

“Okay first off I didn’t know you were gay-” 

“Bi” Midoriya corrected her. 

“Okay... but still...” 

“I wasn’t ready til now...but kacchan hates my guts he didn’t even want to pretend to be my husband” Midoriya started to cry. 

“It fine he just needs time how about we finish the movie.” Uraraka suggested. 

“Umm.... sure should I call kacchan?” Midoriya went to grab his phone. 

“I think that he would be fine” Uraraka says. 

“Okay” Midoriya put his phone down and was about to push play on the movie before he heard yelling from the hallway. 

“AIZAWA DID YOU KNOW THAT ME AND DEKU HAVE TO GET MARRIED IN THAT DUMB PLAY?!?” Bakugou yelled at aizawa. 

“Oh shit forgot about that” aizawa said. 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN FORGOT?!?” Bakugou kept yelling. Aizawa put his scarf around him to make bakugou shut up. 

“First be quite and second we gave Midoriya the part because he can hit all the high notes.”Bakugou somehow got the scarf off of his mouth. 

“What do you mean can hit all the high notes?” 

“Didn’t he tell you what song he sung?” 

“NO!” 

“Okay well ask him and yuh will know why we casted him as Eliza” Aizawa walked away and most people came out of their dorms to see what the commotion was including Midoriya and Uraraka. 

“What song did you sing deku?” Uraraka asked and everyone in the hallway looked at him. 

“O-oh well I kinda sung.... idontwannabeyouanymore” Midoriya looked down. 

“What!?!” Uraraka said louder than she should have “deku that’s like a really sad song” she hugged him. 

“I’m fine” Midoriya lied. “Anyways kacchan do you wanna finish the movie with me or like are you going to stand there?” 

“Finish the movie” bakugou walked back in his dorm. “NOTHING TO SEE HERE EXTRAS” and then everyone went back into their dorms. 

“Where were we?” Midoriya asked. 

“Well it looked like you were having a panic attack...” bakugou’s said laying on the bed. 

“Haha very funny kacchan” Midoriya said crawling in bed next to him. 

“Ummm.... we just got married” 

“O-oh let’s continue” Midoriya said pushing play. They finished the movie and Midoriya was crying. 

“Deku don’t cry...” bakugou’s said putting his arms around Midoriya. 

“I just can’t believe that all that happened Eliza forgives Alexander and her son gets killed and that she still did all those amazing things at the end” Midoriya said snuggling into his chest. 

“It’s fine deku” bakugou tried doing the calming circles on his back. After like a couple minutes of being there Midoriya fell asleep in bakugou’s arms. “Tch damn nerd.... cute” bakugou kissed his forehead and went to fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading please leave comments on what you think I should do next like help me give me ideas! 
> 
> Oh and if you want me to write about something just comment it down and I’m sure I can do that because I kinda wanna start like a book of one shots 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! <3


	3. Nonstop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I really don’t have a title for this chapter so like if you have a better one please comment that and it would be appreciated! Also please enjoy this chapter!!! ❤️❤️❤️

Midoriya woke up alone. Not that he remembered ever going to sleep. 

Bakugou did wake up like an hour before him and carefully left the room making sure not to wake him up and save them from the embarrassment. Sure they have slept on the same bed when they were kids cause that was natural for them. But now that they are older and...... drifted apart from each other (mainly bakugou’s fault) that would have been awkward. 

Midoriya got up and cleaned his room. He did wonder where bakugou went but just assumed that he went back to his dorm to sleep. He didn’t think that blonde slept with him. So he wouldn’t bring it up. Once Midoriya finished cleaning his room which did not need that much cleaning for once, he went to the commons he eat breakfast. Most people were already there just talking with each other. The weekends are really like that at times. 

Just then aizawa came in the commons. “Everyone gather around” he said. “Is everyone here?” He did a quick head count and counted all 20 students. “Okay here is a script for Hamilton....” he dropped the stack of papers on the table. “Start getting familiar with the lines and the music cause Hamilton is basically a really long musical number.” Then aizawa left on purpose cause he didn’t want to answer any question that his student might have. 

Everyone grabbed a script and started to go over the play. Yes it was a long one and students already started to doubt themselves. They started marking their lines. Midoriya already started to listen to the music, playing the songs that his lines are on repeat. His favorite one that he likes is the one which caused a whole fit last night. Helpless. Even though he is anything but helpless. But then next to that would be ‘Who Lives Who Dies Who Tells Your Story’. That song just gets Midoriya every time. 

“Deku-Kun!” Uraraka called out. 

It took Midoriya by surprise cause he was muttering away in thought. “Uraraka!” He snapped out of his (really annoying) muttering. They saw each other yesterday but everytime they see each other they both get so happy. 

“What happened last night?” Uraraka asked. She was there and all but she meant when she left. 

“What do you mean?” Midoriya was confusion. 

“Well with you and” she winked at him trying to drop him hints. 

“Nothing....” he looked down and back up at her. “But we did finish the movie” Midoriya smiled. 

“Did he complain from any other parts?” Uraraka was in fact curious. 

“Well when Alexander cheated on Eliza he got mad and said ‘I WOULD NEVER CHEAT!’ and then the part when Alexander dies.” It was true Bakugou did not like the fact that he would have to cheat..... even if it was fake. ‘Cheating is for cowards’ he would say. He also hated the part when Alexander died he was upset that Todoroki would be the one killing him when it should have been the other way around. 

“Wow never thought that he would hate the cheating part like he maybe.... cares about who he is cheating on” Uraraka was right on point. Bakugou hated that he would have to cheat on Midoriya... even like he said before it was fake. That didn’t stop both of them for wanting it to be real. 

“Pffft- don’t make me laugh” Midoriya was clearly trying to joke away that thought. He knew that bakugou would never love him back... it just wasn’t possible right? “Anyways we should do something.” Midoriya was trying to change the subject. 

“Like what?” Uraraka asked sleep food want to do something with her friend.

“Hey Uraraka lets go on a date today feel like we have been studying to hard so let’s relax for awhile.” Iida said coming over to Uraraka and hugging from behind. He wasn’t usually like this but he has been NONSTOP all week. But he made an exception when it came to his girlfriend. 

“Yeah” he kissed her head then walked away. “Text me!” She called out and he gave her a thumbs up. “Sorry deku-Kun just made other plans he has been working to hard....” 

“It’s fine Uraraka-San I think I’ll just hang out with Tsu today.” Midoriya smiles. 

“Umm about that she is hanging out with tokoyami” Uraraka was kinda sad for Midoriya cause she knew all their other friends were booked. 

“Todoroki?” Midoriya said hopefully. 

“Momo.....” Uraraka said in defeat. 

“Oh.... maybe I can hang out with .... my mom” Midoriya said. 

“That’s so sad ;-;” Uraraka felt bad a little. 

“No I need to see her I bet she is worried sick and it must be lonely her having the whole house to herself” deku smiled he was right his mom was worried sick about him and missed him. 

“Oh.... well have fun with that” Uraraka was concern for her friend she thinks that he just need a boyfriend. “I got to go get ready for my date~” 

“Have fun with that.” Midoriya smiled. She put her hand on his shoulder then left. Midoriya sighed he really did need a boyfriend to make things less...... lonely. But for now he is just going to focus on his lines. He put on his headphones (AirPods..... not gonna do my boy wrong) and started to mesmerize some of the songs so far he has got Guns and Ships, We Know and Helpless. He is still working on the other 43 songs.He could usually mesmerize things pretty fast because of his whole “hero analysis” series that started and created and still working on. Bakugou may have burned on of his books but all the information is still in his head.... and that book was mainly about bakugou anyways so that made Midoriya cry for a week.... or two. But that’s not the point, Midoriya would forgive bakugou for anything that he would do because that was what love is about even if it means it is one sided. 

Bakugou on the other hand would lie awake at night just regretting and regretting all of the things he said and did to Midoriya when they were in the middle school days. He really didn’t know why he was such a jerk to people, he just was. He grew up in an abusive household and on top of that was idolize by Midoriya for everything that he ever did set the bar really high. So thinking if he hurt the nerd the expectations would lower but they never did. Causing him to have a bad reaction if he was perfect or if wasn’t right. The state of mind that bakugou was in wasn’t the healthiest but what could he do? Clean, already done that a million times just organizing the stuff in his room so that he would keep his mind of things. Therapy? Already go there two times a week and doesn’t let anybody know about it, says he is just visiting his parents when he just goes to his appointments. Well he isn’t really lying about that because sometimes his parents do show up to them. Mainly his dad, he was always listening and trying to be a better parent when Mitsuki is saying she is a good parent and doesn’t need change a single thing. 

Bakugou was on his way to his appointment right then when he saw the nerd walking back to his dorm looking... sad. When he gets back from the appointment maybe he would hang out with Midoriya. His therapist wanted to him to make things right with him to begin with but he just couldn’t swallow his pride yet. Maybe the whole Hamilton bull sh*t would help him get closer to Midoriya. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry this was a little late it is it right on time don’t really know but thanks for the support and I started school again 😩😅😭😭😓 honestly it is the worst but I will try to update this every Friday.... please look at my other works too if you liked this   
> Comments and kudos and always appreciated <3


	4. TAKE A BREAK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So please enjoy this chapter UwU

Therapy was exhausting, like always. Bakugou did have a hard time expressing his emotions and that was part of why he was so angry all the time. But it was not his fault he was trying to be better but it is hard. He has been changing for the better though. He was still working on it to. 

To him the hardest part was most likely acting around other people. When growing up he wasn’t really allowed anywhere if he didn’t have someone by his side. Naturally Midoriya was there most of the time but when he went with his mother he felt like he was a burden. He still feels like that sometimes for starters likewhen we got kidnapped he felt so alone and helpless something that he never wants to feel again. But he pushes everyone away so they don’t see the real bakugou behind all the walls that he built. For some reason he just feels like Midoriya can see right through that. That just a something that pisses him off and pushes him away more. 

He snuck back into the dorms which was the hard part of anyone asked where he was he just said his parents. But nobody was there when bakugou walked in, they were all to busy doing their own things to care about the troubled teen. He already had doubts about being casted as the lead in the musical. He thinks that Aizawa did it just to spite him and yes he did talk about it in therapy. 

Bakugou got back to his dorm room and started to go over the music for the play. Everyone was doing this because they can at least mesmerize songs over the lines and they were almost the same. 

Midoriya did go to his mothers house. She was exited to see her son. “What have you been up to honey?” Inko released her son from the hug just to get a good look at him. 

“Well we started to put on play...” Midoriya was hesitant about telling his mother about the role that he got. 

“Which play?” Inko was curious she did have fun in a couple plays back before she started a family of her own. 

“Hamilton...” Midoriya said rubbing his neck. He watched as her eyes lit up with joy. 

“Hamilton!?! I just saw the movie and it was so good who are you playing honey?” 

Midoriya took a deep breath and “I’m playing Eliza mom” 

“oh..... OH!” She didn’t really know how to react. “Who is playing Alexander?” 

“Kacchan....” Midoriya buried his face in his hands. 

“This is great! I remember when you and Katsuki played dress up. You would always play a princess and want to wear the dress to” Inko smiled again. Yes she did want them to get together but she knew that THAT would “never” happen. 

They both ended up talking about the musical for about an hour until Midoriya had to go back to the dorms. “Bye mom love you” he said walking out of the door. 

“Bye honey come back next week and bring Katsuki!” Inko winked. 

“MOM!! I’m leaving now” Midoriya closed the door behind him and walked back to the dorms. He still had plenty of time on his hands. Not really knowing what to do with it, he opened the script and started to highlight his parts. 

An hour past by and he ended up falling asleep. Man it was boring when you have no company. There was a knock on the door that caused Midoriya to wake. He walked over to the door to find an emotionless todoroki. 

“Hey Todoroki!” Midoriya said in his cheerful voice. 

“Hi Midoriya” Todoroki said. He gave a small smile he was still learning how to smile. 

“Did you need anything?” Midoriya asked. He was happy to see him but it was just... unexpected. 

“Yeah they are going to have some sort of game night? I really don’t know but they wanted me to ask you” 

(A/N: I know I use this “game night” thing too much if you read any of my other fanfics but I like the fact that they are all so close and have a game night and continue) 

Todoroki said. “Me and momo are finally gonna come out as a couple there” 

Midoriya smiled. “That’s great todoroki!” 

“So are you going to go?” Todoroki asked once again. 

“Yeah when does it start” Midoriya asked. 

Todoroki looked pulled out his phone to look at the time. “Like it started 10 minutes ago” Midoriya’s eyes got all wide. Wow. No one bothered to wake him up for his nap. “And and also bakugou went to get you before me he knocked heard no answer and then opened the door to see you asleep so I guess he just didn’t bother to wake you up or something” 

Great just great so he did have a chance to be punctual but he was asleep and bakugou left him sleeping. “Oh” Midoriya was embarrassed. Quite embarrassed actually he got all red in the face. “What?” 

“Yeah we all forced bakugou to go up there and check on you he caved in really quickly actually... maybe didn’t wasn’t to deal with the nagging. Anyways he said you were sleeping and said we shouldn’t bother you” todoroki said. He spoke in a monotone voice so you really couldn’t tell if there was emotions behind it in general. 

“Let’s go” Midoriya said walking out of his dorm and closing the door. They both walked in a comfortable silence til they got to the commons where everyone was playing a game of duck duck goose. The game was chosen by the one and only Dunce face I mean Denki. He somehow got everyone to play well almost everyone. Bakugou was in the corner with his phone playing Angry birds. (I don’t know angry birds for an angry man.) 

“Look you finally showed up!” Denki says. He was still being chased by kirishima while he said this. Everyone was also laughing at them cause boy did they look stupid running around the circle. That also might be because Denki shocked kirishima when he said “goose”. 

“Haha yeah....” Midoriya nervously laughed and rubbed his neck. That was too much of a habit for him that he needed to get out of. 

“Guys we should run over lines watch Hamilton!” Hakuakure said. She was way to into this whole play idea. She just loved the dancing it was cool. 

“We watched that yesterday” iida pointed out. 

“Oh yeah! I forgot!” Hakuakure smiles not like anyone knew she was smiling just can hear it in her voice. 

“Let’s play truth or dare” Uraraka said. 

“No!” Kirishima said. “We play that way to much when it comes to these game nights” 

“True.........” 

“Or we can watch a movie and TAKE A BREAK!” Midoriya kinda sang the last part. Which causes everyone to laugh at him but he was okay with it. He even saw a little smile on bakugou before he put on his usual glare. 

“Okay what movie should we watch then?” Uraraka said between her giggles. 

Midoriya shrugged. He didn’t really know what to watch just wanted to watch a movie. That was a lie he wanted to watch a movie for a while. “I don’t know maybe ‘call me by your name’” Midoriya smiled. 

“What’s it about?” Iida asked. 

“Well you will find out if we watch it.” Midoriya smiled. 

Bakugou did start really listening to this conversation. He did love that movie it was one of his favorites in fact. He was a little excited to watch it again. “I love that movie!” He said a little to loud. 

“W-what?” Midoriya did not expect that to come out of his mouth. 

“I mean... SHIT” bakugou said. He didn’t even mean to say that last thought out loud. 

“I love the movie too” Midoriya blushed. It wasn’t even something to blush about he just liked the facets that bakugou loves his favorite movie too. “I’ll make some popcorn” Midoriya turned into the kitchen. 

“So I guess it is decided that we are watching the movie then” Denki said clapping his hands together and motioned everyone to sit on the couch. 

Midoriya came back with seven bags of popcorn and even some candy. He sat on the floor not really sitting next to anybody. Everybody was already coupled up and shit like that. Bakugou took his chance and quickly sat next to Midoriya before anyone else could. 

“Kacchan I didn’t know that you liked this movie” Midoriya whispered to him. 

“There’s a lot of things that you don’t know deku” bakugou’s voice was softer than usual he couldn’t help but wanting just to kiss him. 

“Okay we are starting the movie now” kirishima turned the light off and pushed play to the movie. 

Midoriya put a blanket on himself. “You want to share this blanket kacchan?” It was like Midoriya took some confidence pills or something. 

Bakugou blushed not that anyone could see it from the glow of the tv. “Sure” Midoriya put the blanket on the both of them and then kinda snuggled up to bakugou like they were some kind of couple. “Uh....” 

Midoriya realized what he did and backed off immediately. “S-sorry” Midoriya looked at the tv to watch the opening of the movie. 

Bakugou put his arm around Midoriya’s shoulder and and pulled him close again. They said no words just a little embarrassed. 

~after the movie~ 

Midoriya fell asleep on bakugou’s shoulder. This was happening a lot lately. Bakugou picked up Midoriya and brought him to his room. Kissed his forehead and whispered goodnight to him. Then left the room and let Midoriya peaceful sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this don’t forget to comment if you want to see anything!  
> ALSO read my other stories if you liked this one!!! 
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


	5. The room where it happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t have anything to say so on with the chapter....

It was going to be a slow day to begin with. Midoriya didn’t feel like doing anything. He just wanted to sleep his problems away. Problems I mean studying for his role. He was happy that he got to play a woman’s role. He finally got to wear a dress, not that he hasn’t worn one before but a kinda like a gown like back then. This was his chance ....maybe he could ask momo to make his green instead of the blue that Eliza actually wears, but still in the blue-ish range of colors. 

He stopped really ‘worrying’ about this because it was all up to momo in the end and she was the best at fashion in the whole class. That is why she got it plus she did have the money too. Just saying. 

There was a knock on his door. “Come in?” It sounded more like a question because Midoriya was still laying on his bed, in his pajamas, an over-sized hoodie, and some short shorts, with a huge mess surrounding him. 

Bakugou walked into the room. “Hey, nerd.” What Bakugou didn’t expect was a room in a complete mess. He was just there the other day how can that just happen overnight?

“O-oh hey Kacchan! D-didn’t expect you to come here” Midoriya stuttered out. He was freaking out and panicked. Like what was he meant to do, his life long crush walked in where he was basically wearing nothing but a sweatshirt. 

“I just thought that maybe… we could you know practice our lines” Bakugou cut off Midoriya from his thoughts. “This seems like a bad time... maybe I should just come back later” Bakugou was going to walk out before Midoriya got out of his bed. 

“NO!” Midoriya said that a little too loud, to begin with. “I mean yes we should study our lines” Midoriya walked over to Bakugou and grabbed his hand. Yeah, Bakugou was shocked for a bit from his boldness but just nodded along with it. Midoriya smiled and pulled him back into his room. “Sorry for the mess” Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s fine.” Bakugou smiled a little. Midoriya did notice this and smiled back immediately. Bakugou coughed to created some sort of distraction from his small yet genuine smile. “So did you just wake up?” Bakugou looked at what Midoriya was wearing for the first time really paying attention to the outfit.

“Uhhhhh...” Midoriya blushed and moved his hands to cover his face. “Yeah” Midoriya painfully admitted. He did sleep in this late on Sundays there just wasn’t really anything to do besides... clean. 

“Sorry,” Bakugou said, it might have been one of the few times that he actually did apologize for something that he did. “I’ll go make us some breakfast and then we can practice” Bakugou was in a good mood for some reason. Midoriya thought he could have been hit by some quirk that makes him act all... nice. 

“O-okay” Midoryia smiled again, “Let me get dressed and I’ll be right down.” 

“S-sounds great” freaking heck Bakugou was cursing himself for stuttering. Without any more words between the two, Bakugou left the dorm and walked down to the kitchen to prepare a late breakfast for the two of them. 

Midoriya did a little happy dance when Bakugou left his dorm, he rushed to the closet and found something cute to wear. Let’s say it is a yellow shirt and some dark blue high waisted ripped jeans and some black shoes instead of his normal red ones. He did do a quick clean around his room so that if they both ended back in his dorm it would be at least clean this time. 

Bakugou was cooking away, in the zone making some breakfast. He ended up making some pancakes because he knew that Midoriya liked sugar way too much and had a little bit of a sugar problem. 

“It smells great in here,” Midoriya said walking in the kitchen. 

“Thanks” Bakugou took the compliment for once in his life and not taking it as an insult. Bakugou blushed when he turned around to see Midoriya there looking so cute as always. “We are having pancakes they will be done in a few minutes.” 

“Okay” Midoriya took a seat and started to play some games on his phone while he waited for Bakugou to be finished cooking the food. Bakugou finished making the food and slide him a plate they ended up just making some small talk while they ate, cleaned up the kitchen, and walked back to Midoriya’s dorm. It was like they were little again nothing really to worry about and no one was judging them. Well besides the people that saw them talking like human beings and not fighting .02 seconds. And the others that didn’t see them which was basically deku-squad and baku-squad were out doing stuff with their families or just hanging out. 

When they made it back to the dorm they ran their lines again and again. This would become their new routine for Saturday and Sundays. Well, that is what they agreed anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter I hope that you have enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for the love and support  
> ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️  
> You guys are the best!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudo 😊❤️
> 
> Also thanks for all the love and support on this series 💞💞💞


End file.
